Mémoires de la Grosse Dame
by Erzulie
Summary: Les murs de Poudlard ont des oreilles... les tableaux aussi ! Et si on faisait un petit tour dans la mémoire de celle qui a vu passer des générations de Gryffondors ?


_Après mon court One-Shot « Mémoires d'une armure », je récidive avec la Grosse Dame… J'ai essayé de garder le même style littéraire, mais les Grosses Dames et les armures n'ont pas du tout le même caractère !_

_**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling ? Euh… Non, connais pas pourquoi ? Harry Potter ? Oui, bien sûr, l'idée m'est venue un jour dans le train… C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui, un jour, se découvre sorcier, et qui… Quoi ! Non, pas possible ! Alors elle est vraiment culottée celle-la !… Hum… Pff… Bon d'accord ! Oui, c'est vrai, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, je l'avoue… Oui, j'arrête de m'approprier ce qui n'est pas à moi… Oui, tous les personnages sont sa propriété… Oui, je reconnais son immense talent et la dextérité de sa plume !_

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

**Mémoires de la Grosse Dame**

Je m'étire paresseusement et attrape une grappe des raisins vermeils qui me tentent depuis un moment… Le jus sucré me coule dans la gorge et me fait frissonner de délice comme à chaque fois… Mon seul plaisir… Le temps passe… Personne n'arrive… Je vais peut-être pouvoir faire un somme… Je commence à m'évader lorsque j'entends un frôlement… A gauche… J'écarquille les yeux, mais je ne vois rien… Veracrasse… Oui, c'est bien le mot de passe, mais d'où vient la voix ? Ou plutôt les voix… Plusieurs rires fusent… Ah ! Ils me font enrager ! Bon, passez avant que je vous trouve !

Rayons de soleil qui chatouillent mon nez rose et excite les élèves, atmosphère studieuse des examens de fin d'année, lourdeur de l'air… Les vacances d'été approchent, et les miennes aussi ! Enfin je vais pouvoir vagabonder librement de tableaux en tableaux… L'excitation des premières années me gagne quand je les regarde se chamailler… Corne d'Hurus, c'est bien ça ! Je chantonne en pivotant sur mes gonds… Deux têtes blondes passent la porte… Des messages secrets s'envolent dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre leurs destinataires… Invitations, révélations ou bien incantations ?

Tiens, mais regardez moi plutôt qui vient par là, à une heure indue de la nuit ? Trempés jusqu'à la baguette, ses lunettes à lui sont pleines de gouttelettes d'eau et ses cheveux à elle ruissellent comme des rivières d'or… Mmh… Promenade au clair de lune… Sourires heureux, sortilèges de séchage et les voilà qui me jettent le mot de passe à la figure sans même un regard à ma nouvelle mise en pli… Chuchotements et rires étouffés, j'arrive à saisir quelques mots en ouvrant le passage « Tout le monde doit dormir… », « J'espère que Patmol nous a pas préparé une de ses surprises… »… Je rebascule sur le couloir désert… Des éclats de voix et des rires me parviennent de la Salle commune… De tout évidence, ils étaient attendus…

Bubobulbe ! Sang de dragon ! Pimprenelle ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Le jeune garçon soupire désemparé… Ah ! Ce qu'ils m'amusent ces premières années à oublier toujours les mots de passe ! Il lève vers moi son regard perdu… Ah ça non ! Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur les élèves maintenant ! Regard bleu larmoyant, océan de tristesse dans un visage lunaire… Il me semble bien le reconnaître celui-là ! Les yeux me piquent… Deux heures que j'attends là le bon mot de passe, en vain, il semble vouloir me faire veiller toute la nuit… Bon, je crois que je vais piquer un somme en attendant qu'il se décide enfin… Où en étais-je d'ailleurs ? Oh oui, c'est vrai ! …_Il se tourne vers moi en me regardant dans les yeux et me dit « Chevalier du Catogan pour vous servir, gente demois… »_ Hypogriffe ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils font tous pour me gâcher mes meilleurs moments en plus… Allez, c'est bon tu peux passer, c'est le mot de passe… Sourire radieux… Je bascule pour ouvrir le passage… Il passe en me frôlant le cadre… Chaleur de la Salle Commune qui s'engouffre dans le couloir sombre… Où en étais je cette fois ci… _Il s'approche de moi et je tends les lèvres pour recevoir le divin baiser…_

Des pas… J'entends des pas… Ils sont deux et ne font pas plus de bruit qu'un Vif d'Or… Ils approchent… Peut-être les Elfes de Maisons qui nettoient le couloir et qui viennent me débarrasser de cette poussière qui encrasse mes belles formes… Mais… Non… On dirait plutôt… J'ouvre un œil… iiiih ! Un museau humide se dresse devant moi… Des poils noirs… et ces yeux… Je ferme les miens de peur… Souffle chaud qui passe sur ma toile… Il est là… Il sait que je ne dors pas… « Vous me reconnaissez bien sûr… »… Voix douce et pleine de promesses dorées… Je sursaute et manque de tomber de mon piédestal… Bon, je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être assoupie… la barbe ! Et d'ailleurs la première chose que je voie c'est de la barbe… et des yeux… Où est passé le chien maladif ? Mais… Oui, je le reconnais… Cheveux noir et emmêlés, il est loin le temps où ils tombaient gracieusement sur son visage… Quant au parfum, par Merlin, à réveiller un fantôme… Il veut le mot de passe… Il le veut… Je le lis dans son regard… Mon estomac se noue… Je suis sûre que je vire au grisâtre… Les histoires des élèves que j'ai entendues sur lui me reviennent à toutes vitesse… Un tombeur… d'ailleurs moi-même je… Un traître… Un meurtrier… J'ai bien envie d'aller me réfugier dans la toile de Chevalier du Catogan… Il enrage… Quoi ? Mais ce sont les anciens mots de passe qu'il me récite là… Un bruit au fond du couloir… Sursaut, parfum de peur… A l'aide ! Non, personne… Sa voix s'emballe… Pinçon, Chimère, Rastawouiwoui… Un rire me monte à la gorge… Je ne m'en rappelais même plus de celui-là !... Menaces… Il secoue mon cadre tellement fort que les raisins tombent par terre… Eclairs lumineux, douleur fulgurante… Il s'acharne sur ma toile avec sa lame d'acier… Je hurle avant de m'enfuir en courant…

Bal de Noël… Les robes bariolées volent dans tous les sens… les effluves de la cuisine embaument tous les couloirs… Je sens monter en moi cette excitation enfantine… Moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir… Oui, oui, je vous assure Violette... le Chevalier du Catogan ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas oublié le vilain tour qu'il m'a joué ! Délaisser une belle demoiselle comme moi, à notre premier rendez-vous, pour la Vénus aux Yeux d'Argent, quel affront ! Non ! Je parle du Moine Gras !... Oui, je le sais bien, c'est un fant… « Fleur de Salgaë » D'accord, allez-y, passez… Je disais, c'est un fantôme certes, mais tellement romantique, voyez-vous… Hep, toi là, où vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas de la Maison à ce que je vois… Un Serpentard chez les Gryffondors, ça c'est du jamais vu ! Un éclair blond, sourire méprisant et regard qui me fait froid dans le dos… Il disparaît sans un bruit… Voyez-vous ma chère, si on laisse entrer n'importe qui…

Je bascule une nouvelle fois pour laisser sortir l'elfe de maison… Minuscule corps rachitique qui maintient une trop grosse tête… Bizarrement celui-ci porte des chaussettes dépareillées remontées sur ses jambes maigres, et… tiens, vraiment étrange… une pile de galettes en laine, peut-être des bonnets je ne sais pas, est posée sur le haut de son crâne chauve… Il s'éloigne en chantonnant… Vraiment curieux ces elfes de maison… Tip Tap Tip Tap… Il disparaît dans la pénombre…

Elle roule les yeux en me regardant… Avec ses bouchons de bierraubeurre autour du cou, elle a l'air encore plus folle que Aliana l'Echevelée… m'enfin… Au moins elle a le mot de passe… Elle entre en laissant derrière elle une odeur de citron… Des rires moqueurs de la salle commune me parviennent… Ah ! On m'appelle dans le tableau d'à côté…

Le jeune homme est pressé, je le vois… malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'ai jamais pu retenir leur nom, mais celui-là je l'aime bien… Il porte un foulard ensanglanté autour de sa main gauche, et ses yeux verts me jettent des éclairs… Autant ne pas le faire traîner, allez vas-y entre… Je pivote et le passage s'ouvre devant lui… « Espèce de vieille harpie ! » grommelle t-il entre ses dents… Quoi ! Moi ? Espèce de petit… Ah bon ! J'avais cru comprendre que…

Encore une fois… C'est au moins la cinquième fois que « la vieille harpie » vient me voir… Bon, qu'est-ce que ce qu'il y a encore ? Le mot de passe bien sûr… Je regrette mais j'ai des ordres de Dumbledore… Sourire pincé, toussotements exaspérants et voix haut perchée… Je regarde sa tignasse bouclée dans laquelle elle a glissé un ruban rose démodé… Et aucun goût en plus… Voyez-vous cela ! Grande Inquisitrice, et quoi d'autre encore ? Non, non, et non, inutile d'insister je ne vous laisserai pas entrer… Même avec le mot de passe, cette mégère ne rentrera pas, tant que je serais là… Allez-y alors, si cela vous amuse !... Artenchios ! Fariboles ! Hysterias ! Veritaserum !... Par Merlin, c'est celui-là… Non, non et non, essayez encore !

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

_Cet OS n'est pas à l'abri d'une petite rallonge…_

_Merci à Eliz qui m'a rappelé le nom de l'amie de la Grosse Dame ! C'est Violette tout simplement !_

_Donnez moi votre avis ça m'interesse énormément et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas !_


End file.
